


Partners

by TsukiDaisy



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Frottage, Glove Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDaisy/pseuds/TsukiDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furuta always takes care of his partner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

Kaneki was at the desk finishing up the paperwork for the day. Furuta was standing at the window, looking down at the tiny people walking below. That was one of his favorite things about his new partner, the fact that his office was so high up. Looking down at the buildings and the little bustling workers filled him with a sort of omnipotent giddiness. After the long day of interrogations and hunting for seemingly nonexistent leads, the sight revitalized him, like a cool drink of water on a hot day. 

"It'll be dark soon, Sasaki-san." 

"I already told you, you don't have to wait for me." 

Furuta turned away from the window and smiled pleasantly at Kaneki, who had taken off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. "If I wasn't here, you would spend the entire night holed up in your office." 

Kaneki sighed and slid his glasses back on. "Probably true." 

"Definitely true." Furuta walked around the room until he was behind Kaneki's chair. He pulled the rolling chair away from the desk, making Kaneki grunt in annoyance. 

"If I don't finish these, neither of us are going home." 

"You need to take a little break, it's not good working yourself so hard." Furuta walked around the chair and leaned against the desk so that he was looking down at Kaneki. "I'm your partner, so I have to take care of you, right?" 

Kaneki leaned back in his seat and Furuta noticed his knees spread just the slightest. "Take care of me, huh?" 

Furuta nodded and Kaneki smiled, and as it always did, it didn't shine in his eyes. He thought that after seeing his unsettling smile so many times he would have gotten used to it, but it still made a chill run through him. 

"Well what do you recommend, _partner_?" 

"Well, whenever you absorb yourself in your work, you tend to neglect yourself..." Furuta began, leaving the desk and placing his hands on Kaneki's shoulders. He put one of his knees in the seat of the chair slowly, giving Kaneki the time to object to what he was doing. That empty smile was still stretching his lips as he stared unblinkingly up at Furuta. He had wanted to do this to get a reaction out of Kaneki, whether it be outrage or disgust or desire, but even at a time like this, he remained impassive and controlled. 

It was a tight squeeze, but Furuta managed to get his other knee in the chair so that he was sitting in Kaneki's lap. 

"I'm sure you've been neglecting this, haven't you?" Furuta slid a gloved hand down Kaneki's chest until it was resting on his crotch. He squeezed it a few times, relishing the way he could feel it grow larger and firmer in his hand. 

"Sasaki-san, may I?" He brought his hand to Kaneki's waistband and tapped the button. 

"Go ahead." 

Furuta quickly undid Kaneki's pants and pulled his cock free, pumping it dryly a few times to get it harder. 

"Yours too, Furuta."

Furuta was surprised by the order, having already assumed this would be a one-way thing. 

Well, this would be more fun anyway. 

He brought his hands to his own slacks and quickly undid them, pulling out his fully erect cock. He scooted his hips closer to Kaneki so that their tips pressed hotly against each other. His was longer than Kaneki's by about an inch, but Kaneki's was thicker, the veins more pronounced. Furuta couldn't help but think that it looked tasty, perfect for sucking and deepthroating. 

He swallowed the excess saliva in his mouth and began tugging at one of his gloves. 

Kaneki's hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him. 

"Keep them on, please." 

Furuta raised an eyebrow but pulled the glove back into place before giving a small smile. It could be some sort of fetish of his, but Furuta knew what was more likely. 

To test his theory, he ran his hands threw Kaneki's hair before leaning in for a kiss. Kaneki pulled away from his advance and Furuta knew his hunch was right. Kaneki wanted this to be as impersonal as possible. 

Furuta brought his mouth to Kaneki's ear. "Don't wanna kiss?" 

"I would rather not." 

Furuta brought his mouth down to his neck and breathed a warm, teasing breath against his skin. "How about we compromise and you let me kiss your neck?" 

Kaneki was silent and Furuta was sure he had pushed his luck, but after a few seconds his reply came. 

"That's fine." 

Furuta fought back a smile as he exhaled another breath against his neck before placing a soft kiss right under his jaw. He kissed him again before letting his lips part and having his tongue wetly trace a path to the slight raise of his adam's apple. He found his pulse and pressed against the slow beating with his tongue, as if tasting Kaneki's life itself. 

Furuta reached down and gripped both of their cocks, squeezing them together as he began a slow and steady rhythm. He had hoped to feel a spike in Kaneki's heart rate, but it remained unchanged. Even his breathing was calm much unlike Furuta's own, which was being panted in small gasps against Kaneki's neck. 

"You're already close." Kaneki's voice reverberated pleasantly against Furuta's lips. "I can smell your arousal reaching it's peak." 

Having him point it out only made Furuta gasp harder and his controlled pace on their cocks became erratic and uneven. 

"K--" 

He bit back Kaneki's name and shot thickly over his glove, rocking his hips to ride out his orgasm. 

His hand stilled and he rested his head on Kaneki's shoulder, righting himself only when Kaneki gave a small laugh. 

"What's funny?" 

"Nothing." 

Furuta raised an eyebrow and Kaneki gave him that chilling smile again. 

"I think you needed that more than I did. You didn't even last a minute." 

Furuta rarely found himself at a loss for words, but this was one of those times. 

Kaneki patted Furuta’s thigh. "Get up, my legs are going to sleep." 

Furuta carefully got up before pulling his gloves off and rolling them up so that the mess he made was covered and shoved them in his pocket. 

"I guess I've been neglecting myself as well." He looked down and saw that Kaneki's erection was already flagging. "If you'd like, I can use my mouth--" 

"That won't be necessary." Kaneki said curtly, tucking himself back into his pants before fastening them. "I'm not really in the mood." 

Furuta fought back a derisive noise and settled for a pleasant smile. "If that was the case, you could have said so." 

Kaneki motioned for Furuta to move and rolled back to his desk when he complied. 

"Yes, I could have. But I'm your partner, so I have to take care of you," He picked up his pen and twirled it as he smiled over his glasses. "Right?"


End file.
